dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
2PM
centre|650px Detalles *'Nombre:' **2PM (Internacional). **투피엠 (Tupiem) en Corea. **トゥーピーエム (To~ūpīemu) en Japón. **'¿Por qué '2PM'?:' Porque es la hora más caliente del día. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de Integrantes:' 6 chicos. **'Número de Ex-Integrantes: '''1 chico. *'Debut': **'En Corea:' 04 de Septiembre de 2008. **'En Japón:' 25 de Febrero de 2011. *'Nombre Fanclub oficial:' HOTTEST. **'¿Por qué 'HOTTEST'?:' Significa en español literalmente ''"el/la/lo más caliente". *'Color oficial:' Negro Perlado. *'Genero:' K-Pop / J-Pop / Dance. *'Agencia:' **JYP Entertainment (Corea del Sur) **Sony Music Japan (Japón) *'Solistas:' **Jun. K (2011) **Woo Young (2012) **Jun Ho (2013) Carrera 'Pre-Debut' En el 2008 fue emitido por Mnet "'Hot Blood", ''una especie de programa de supervivencia donde 13 aprendices de JYP Entertainment "luchan" por conseguir un lugar en el equipo. En el programa se evaluaba su pasión poniendo a prueba su resistencia: correr sin camisetas a temperaturas bajo cero, sangrar por los golpes en un ring de boxeo, cargar una barca de montones de kilos sobre sus hombros, eran solo algunas de las difíciles pruebas. Tras la eliminación de 3 aspirantes, los 10 restantes se dividen para formar: 2PM y 2AM, grupo que en la actualidad consideran sus "hermanos" y quienes representan sus opuestos musicales. '2008: Debut con su primer sencillo álbum 'Hottest Time Of The Day' '''2PM hizo su debut oficial en Mnet M! Countdown el 4 de Septiembre de 2008 con la canción 10 points out of 10 que forma parte de su primer mini-álbum Hottest Time of the Day, se caracterizaron por su fuerza sobre escenario donde se presentaban sonrientes, integrando difíciles coreografías junto a pequeñas improvisaciones y acabando con cualquier rastro de "niños flor"(dulces/infantiles). Creando el "jimseung-dol" (jimseung significa un animal o bestia en coreano) fenómeno en 2008. Jaebeom fue elegido para servir como el líder del grupo, pues él era el miembro de más edad, y también aquel en el que todos los miembros reconocieron como el más talentoso. Jugó un papel clave en varios de los primeros sencillos de la banda y videos musicales asociados. Posteriormente la canción fue presentada en Inkigayo de SBS y Music Bank de KBS, en octubre de ese año comenzaron la promoción de'' Only You, de la cual sacaron una edición especial en invierno. '2009: Segundo sencillo álbum '2:00PM Time For Change' En abril de 2009, el grupo lanzó su segundo mini-álbum, ''''2:00 Time For Change', que comenzaron la promoción de ese mes. En mayo ganaron su primer premio Mutizen en M!countdown , seguido por dos más en Music Bank e Inkigayo. El 11 de junio, 2PM comenzó las promociones para Niga Mipda (니 가 밉다, lit. I Hate You) en M!countdow. En julio de 2PM logró el primer lugar en las listas de M!Countdown y Music Bank para la canción Niga Mipda. 'Controversia e inactividad de 'Jaebeom Más tarde ese mismo año una controversia con respecto a '''Jaebeom' surgió. El 4 de septiembre de 2009, artículos aparecieron en Internet con respecto a los mensajes de Jaebeom en 2005 en su cuenta de Myspace personal, en la que expresó su desagrado por Corea cuando todavía era un aprendiz de JYP Entertainment. Estos mensajes fueron filtrados por un internauta que hackeo su cuenta de Myspace. Los mensajes fueron tomados fuera de contexto y severamente mal interpretadas por los medios de comunicación de Corea. Jaebeom emitió una disculpa en relación con este asunto. Aunque algunos exigieron que Jaebeom debe ser forzado a salir de 2PM, El CEO J.Y.Park, declaró el 7 de septiembre que dio un voto de confianza al cantante, lo que sugiere que permanecería en el grupo. Sin embargo, al día siguiente, Jaebeom anunció en su fancafe oficial que iba a dejar el grupo y regresar a los Estados Unidos por un tiempo para calmar la situación. Planeaba regresar a la escuela y mejorar su comprensión de la música. Al mismo tiempo, se disculpó con sus compañeros de grupo por no ser un buen líder y hermano mayor para ellos. También se comprometió a volver como una mejor persona. J.Y.Park confirmó que 2PM continuaría como un grupo de seis miembros. 'Primer álbum completo coreano '01:59PM A pesar de la controversia, el grupo siguió adelante con el lanzamiento de su primer álbum de estudio. Conocido como '''13:59', el álbum fue lanzado el 10 de noviembre de 2009. Sin embargo, las preguntas sobre Jaebeom se mantuvieron al margen. El día después del lanzamiento del álbum, J.Y.Park anunció que Jaebeom podría regresar al grupo si el lo deseaba, aunque el regreso del cantante no seria inminente. En apoyo a Jaebeom, los seis miembros de 2PM decidieron dividir igualmente sus ingresos de su primer álbum con él. El álbum incluyó pistas compuestas por Jaebeom, aunque su rostro fue excluido de la cubierta. El grupo filmo su vídeo musical Heartbeat, el título de la canción, sin Jaebeom ademas modificaron la coreografía originalmente hecha para siete miembros. Tanto el álbum 13:59 como la canción principal Heartbeat, se colocaron rápidamente en el número uno en varias listas de ventas musicales. El grupo comenzó las actividades de promoción para el álbum en una variedad de espectáculos musicales, KBS Music Bank, MBC Music Core y SBS Inkigayo en noviembre. Una semana y media después del lanzamiento del álbum, 2PM actuó y fue homenajeado en los Premios de la Música de Asia Mnet con premios al Mejor Grupo Masculino y Artista del Año (siendo este último uno de los tres premios más prestigiosos de la industria). El grupo rindió homenaje a Jaebeom durante su interpretación de Again & Again. Durante la actuación, un foco de luz brillaba sobre la posición habitual de Jaebeom en la formación de la coreografía. Heartbeat logro una Triple Corona en SBS Inkigayo por ser la canción que mas dura en el numero uno en la lista de Inkigayo. El 30 de diciembre de 2009, en el Corea Broadcasting System (KBS) a finales de año en un festival musical Again & Again fue reconocido como Canción del Año, ganando con 57.060 votos. '2010: Salida de Jaebeom y Regreso como 6 miembros' En febrero de 2010, JYP Entertainment anunció que Jaebeom no volvería a 2PM, ya que su contrato con la compañía se había puesto fin de forma permanente, con el acuerdo de los 6 miembros. Una conferencia de reunión de fans y prensa reunida se celebró dos días después con los seis miembros restantes de 2PM. Varios sitios de fans de 2PM fueron cerradas inmediatamente después de la conferencia como una protesta de la terminación del contrato de Jaebeom. Un representante anunció que aunque 2PM avanzaría con seis miembros, un nuevo líder no sería elegido para reemplazar a Jaebeom. 'Tercer sencillo álbum 'Don't Stop, Can't Stop' ' En abril de 2010, la banda lanzó Do not Stop Can not Stop, un mini-álbum que consta de seis pistas. El grupo regreso para mostrar un lado más fuerte de sí mismos diferente a sus antiguos lanzamientos. El primer sencillo, Without U, se levantó rápidamente a la posición # 1 en seis listas musicales diferentes. 'Primero Concierto en Solitario '2PM 1st Concert -Don't Stop Can't Stop-'' El grupo realizo sus primeros conciertos en el Seoul Olympic Park Arena el 30 y 31 de julio, más de 12.000 aficionados asistieron a sus primeros conciertos en Seúl. 2PM realizó todos sus éxitos desde el año 2008, más el rendimiento individual de cada miembro. 2PM celebró dos conciertos encore en Seúl los días 4-5 de septiembre para celebrar su segundo aniversario 'Primer mini-álbum 'Still 2:00 PM En octubre de 2010, '''2PM' lanzó su cuarto mini-álbum, Still 14:00 con con el primer sencillo Be Back que permaneció en el número uno durante dos semanas consecutivas en Music Bank. En noviembre de 2010, Still 14:00 debutó inesperadamente en el lugar 13 del Mundial Album-Chart de Billboard, aunque no hubo promociones para el álbum en los Estados Unidos. '2011: Actividades y preparacion de su Debut en Japon.' Tras las ofertas de más de 10 casas discográficas, el grupo firmo con Sony Music Japan para el futuro debut del grupo en Japón. El 24 de Noviembre de 2010 es lanzado al mercado japonés el DVD Hottest: 2PM Music Video Collection & The History. Inmediatamente después de la liberación del DVD lograron debutar en el Oricon Chart, la lista musical más importante de Japón; posicionándose en el 1º lugar de la lista diaria, superando a Michael Jackson; y 4º en la lista semanal, alcanzando el puesto más alto que un grupo masculino coreano a logrado al debutar y superando el récord de ventas de BIGBANG en el 2009. Por otro lado, su disco 1:59PM Special Edition entro directamente al 9º lugar en el Oricon Album Daily Chart (chart de álbum diario), un gran éxito para un álbum completamente en coreano; además sus canciones se apoderan del Top 5 de Recochuku(lista de tonos diarios de Japón), hecho que jamás había ocurrido. En el mes de diciembre los chicos llegan a "La tierra del sol naciente", donde ofrecieron 3 showcase interpretando 6 de sus éxitos ante un total de 30.000 personas. Así mismo el grupo se presentó en programas musicales del país, convirtiéndose en el primer grupo en cantar completamente en coreano; recibiendo excelentes críticas y dedicándoles un reportaje especial transmitido por la MBC (cadena televisiva coreana) titulado: 2PM Firts Contact in Japan. 'Primer sencillo japones 'Take Off El 25 de febrero de 2011 fueron revelados los detalles de '''Take Off', nombre que recibía el primer single japonés de 2PM, al mismo tiempo son expuestas las primeras imágenes que correspondían a tres versiones del single. Rápidamente dichas versiones se apoderaron de los tres primeros lugares de Tower Records a través de las pre-ordenes online y ocuparon el 3º lugar en el chart de HMV. Para el mes de mayo los chicos estaban en Japón para llevar a cabo su Zeep Tour, 2PM Japan Tour 2011: Take Off iniciando en Sapporo y culminando el 13 de mayo en Tokyo, el tour consiguió un gran éxito, agotándose las entradas rápidamente, incluso se agregó otro concierto en Tokyo por petición de las fans. Finalmente el 18 de mayo sale oficialmente a la venta el single debut de 2PM Take Off, vendiendo 33.000 copias el primer día y posicionándose en el 4º lugar del Oricon Single Chart. En la primera semana el single alcanzó las 59.059 copias, convirtiéndose en el grupo coreano con más copias vendidas en su debut durante la primera semana, superando las 44.907 de Girls Generation con su single Genie. Como agradecimiento el 21 de mayo realizaron su primer evento High Five (chocar los cinco) en el Pacific Yokohama en Kanagawa, acudiendo más de 40.000 fans, todo un fenómeno. Como parte de la promoción se presentaron el programas musicales interpretando, además su single promocional, la versión japonesa de Heartbeat. 'Segundo álbum completo coreano 'Hands Up '' En junio de 2011, JYP Entertainment lanzó el tracklist del próximo álbum de estudio del grupo, que sería conocido como Hands Up. El álbum fue lanzado más tarde ese mes, el 20 de junio de 2011. Por primera vez, el álbum incluía canciones compuestas por miembros de 2PM. Hands Up la canción principal de su álbum consiguió un "all-kill" en todas las principales listas de éxitos 'Melon', 'Mnet', 'Olleh Músic', 'Bugs', 'Soribada', 'Monkey3', 'Naver Music', 'Cyworld Músc' y 'Daum Music'.. Su canción aterrizó en el número uno, y varias canciones adicionales también colocaron en grandes puestos. Las promociones de del lanzamiento del álbum fueron cortas reduciéndose a solo dos semanas y media. Esto permitió a la banda prepararse para sus promociones japonesas y por su próxima gira asiática Hands Up Asia Tour. 'Segundo sencillo japones 'I'm Your Man '''I'm Your Man' fue el segundo single del grupo. Fue revelado el 17 de Agosto, en 3 ediciones: CD+DVD, CD+Photobook and a Regular edition. La cara B es una versión japonesa de su canción coreana Without U, que sirvió como el primer sencillo de su mini-álbum Do not Stop Can not Stop. El vídeo musical completo se estrenó en MTV Japón en 30 de julio, en el vídeo musical los chicos están bailando en varios estudios vestidos con trajes. Hay escenas individuales de cada miembro que se ocupan de los problemas de una relación. 'Tercer sencillo japones 'Ultra Lover '''Ultra Lover' es el tercer single japonés del grupo. Fue lanzado el 2 de noviembre de 2011, en 3 ediciones: CD + DVD, CD + Photobook y una edición regular. El sencillo fue lanzado junto con el segundo DVD en vivo del grupo First Japan Tour 2011 Take Off. El único situado en el número 4 en la lista Oricon semanal. Ultra Lover es una canción original en japonés. La cara B es una versión japonesa de su canción coreana I'll Be Back, que sirvió como el primer sencillo de su mini album Still 2:00PM. El vídeo musical se revelo el 9 de octubre, se estrenó en TV network Space Shower TV. En las escenas de coreografía del vídeo musical, el miembro Taecyeon no aparece. Taecyeon fue herido durante la apertura de la gira Hands Up Asia Tour en Seúl y no pudo rodar el vídeo musical con el grupo. 'Primer álbum japones 'Republic of 2PM '''2PM' revelo su primer álbum de estudio japonés Republic of 2PM el 30 de noviembre de 2011 en tres ediciones: 2 CD + DVD y una edición regular. El álbum incluye 8 canciones japonesas originales. También incluye versiones en japonés de cada primer sencillo de sus sencillos coreanos. En particular, Heartbeat de 1:59PM, Without U de Do not Stop Can not Stop, I'll Be Back de Still 2:00PM y Hands Up, del álbum con el mismo nombre. El álbum también contiene una canción escrita por el miembro Jun. K. El disco tiene 3 singles oficiales. El primer sencillo del álbum (Y también su single debut en Japón) es Take Off. Fue lanzado en el 18 de mayo de 2011 y vendió más de 75.000 copias a la fecha. El segundo single es la canción Im Your Man. Fue lanzado el 17 de agosto de 2011 y vendió más de 85.000 copias a la fecha. El tercer y último sencillo del álbum es Ultra Lover fue lanzado el 2 de noviembre de 2011 y vendió más de 100.000 copias a la fecha. Todos sencillos alcanzaron su punto máximo número 4 en el gráfico semanal de Oricon. '2012: Segundo Concierto Solitario '2PM -Hands Up- Asia Tour Concert La primera parte del tour comenzó el 18 de febrero en Bangkok y continuo el 25 de febrero en Nanjing y 10 de marzo en Hong Kong. La compañía a cargo de la gira, CJ E&M Live, explicó “Actualmente, el mercado más difícil para el Hallyu es China, donde la cultura de conciertos no está tan desarrollada como en Hong Kong, donde está más establecida. No hay muchas giras de K-Pop que cuelguen el cartel de ‘Agotado’. El '''Hands Up Asia Tour Concert' es una sinergia entre 2PM y M-Live”. Tras escuchar las noticias, 2PM dijo, “No hemos tenido oportunidad de encontrarnos con los fans chinos en Corea, pero a través de este concierto queremos representar a Corea del Sur. Gracias por ayudarnos a conseguirlo”. Por su parte, JYP explicó, “Damos las gracias a los fans en Asia y Corea del Sur que han apoyado a 2PM. Os devolveremos el cariño a través de un satisfactorio tour”. Desde septiembre de 2011, la gira visitó 8 países, ofreciendo un total de 10 conciertos y agotando el aforo de todos los eventos organizados. CJ E&M, principal organizador de esta gira de conciertos, dijo, “A pesar de que la región base del K-Pop es el mercado asiático, no hay muchos artistas que puedan agotar completamente 10 conciertos en 8 países diferentes en un periodo de 6 meses”. Añadió, “El impacto económico de esta gira se estima en 60 billones de won (53 millones de dólares). No se trata sólo del álbum o la venta de entradas, sino los sponsors o el marketing corporativo, las promociones locales y otros muchos factores. Además, debemos tener en cuenta cuánto ha ayudado a estabilizar el K-pop y el Hallyu en la región”. 'Álbum compilacion de sus exitos coreanos ‘2PM BEST El 21 de mayo, '''2PM' lanzó su álbum de éxitos 2PM Member’s Selection. Compuesto por 18 de sus canciones favoritas desde su debut en 2008, este nuevo álbum también viene con un folleto con todas las letras de las canciones, un photobook de 72 páginas y 8 postales. Dos de las canciones del álbum son canciones especiales. Una de ellas es la canción de Jun.K Alive y la otra es la canción de Wooyoung y Junho, Move On que fue revelada durante el “'Hands Up Asia Tour' de 2PM. Además, la mayoría de las canciones son remakes de las versiones originales en las que podemos notar las mejoras vocales de los miembros. Esta edición limitada solo edito 20000 copias. 'Cuarto sencillo japones ‘Beautiful El cuarto single japones de '''2PM' se lanzo el 6 de junio y alcanzó el número 1 en la lista Tower Récord y número 2 en Oricon, además el DVD de 2PM Arena tour también alcanzó en numero 1 en la lista de DVD Tower Record. La cancion vendio 73.529 copias sólo en el 1er día, superando las 100.000 y consiguiendo el “oro certificado” en únicamente 3 días. La canción Beautiful se utilizó como tema principal para un anuncio japonés famoso generando mucho interés. Cuando Beautiful fue lanzado por primera vez el 6 de junio, vendió 140.000 copias en una semana. JYP Entertainment declaró: “Actualmente 2PM está recibiendo una gran cantidad de amor en Japón, por sus conciertos que estaban espalda con espalda durante 6 días (además de los conciertos adicionales) hubo un total de 84.000 espectadores que fueron a verlos actuar. El single Beautiful ya ha vendido casi dos veces más que el anterior. En la actualidad están solidificando su posición como líderes de K-Pop, así que por favor, continúen dando el interés y apoyo a 2PM que siempre están dando todo 'Quinto sencillo japones ‘Masquerade El lanzamiento del 5º single japonés de '''2PM', Masquerade, se programo para 15 de noviembre, pero incluso antes de su salida ya levanto muchas expectativas. Tan pronto como las ventas por adelantado comenzaron, el 15 de octubre, se dio una respuesta explosiva como resultado, 2PM coloco en el 1er, 2º y 3er puesto en la lista de Tower Records, y se colocaron primeros en la descarga de tonos de móviles Recochoku. Masquerade ha sido compuesta por NA.ZU.NA y M.I, que han trabajado previamente con artistas como Arashi, Koda Kumi y SMAP. Masquerade es un tema dance y cuenta la triste historia de un amor prohibido. El single también incluirá el tema Forever, compuesto por Junho. '2013: Segundo álbum completo japones 'Legend Of 2PM '''2PM' revelo su segundo álbum completo el 13 de febrero en 3 ediciones : Regular edition: CD, Limited Edition A: CD + DVD, Limited Edition B: CD + CD. Hay 9 nuevas canciones en este segundo álbum de estudio japonés. Los singles Beautiful y Maquerade También se incluyen en este álbum. This Is Love y So Bad fueron puestos en libertad digitalmente en iTunes Store el 18-19 de febrero de 2013, como sencillos promocionales del álbum. 'Tercer álbum completo coreano ‘Grown El 29 de abril '''2PM' dio a conocer la lista de canciones de su próximo tercer álbum titulado Grown. El álbum se compone de doce canciones y, tendrá dos canciones de título: A.D.T.O.Y y Come back After Listening to This Song. La lista de canciones revela que el miembro de 2PM, Junho, ayudó a componer tres de las doce canciones Back to the Starting Point, Go Back y Love Song. Jun.K también ayudó a componer Game Over y la canción doce Suddenly. Taecyeon también hizo el rap para un total de seis canciones del álbum. JYP Entertainment declaró: “Este álbum contiene tanto la virilidad y la madurez musical. El 6 de mayo 2PM lanzo su vídeo musical para una de sus canciones del próximo álbum, Grown titulada Comeback When You Hear This Song (Regresa cuando escuches esta canción)y el 11 de mayo 2PM lanzo el vídeo musical para su segunda canción principal All Day I Think of You (conocido como Ha.Ni.Bbun) 2PM logró el primer lugar con su álbum Grown en países como Tailandia, Singapur, Hong Kong, Malasia, Filipinas, Taiwan el mismo día del lanzamiento del álbum, también en Corea del Sur se coloco en el primer lugar. 2PM habló sobre este álbum lo siguiente: “Este álbum fue producido con mucho cariño y esfuerzo por parte de 2PM, estamos muy agradecidos de que la gente se identifique con los temas y que el álbum haya recibido mucho amor en Corea y esté en los primeros lugares en el extranjero”. 'Tercer concierto solitario '2PM Live Tour - What Time is it? '''2PM' iniciará su gira el 2 de marzo en Manila, Filipinas, para trasladarse a Guangzhou, China, el 30 de marzo y finalizarla en Bangkok, Tailandia, el 8 de abril. 2PM previamente tuvo problemas para programar una gira nacional y su fanbase coreana se ha debilitado. Sin embargo, la popularidad de 2PM en el extranjero se mantiene fuerte, por ello la gira por Asia. Empezando el noviembre pasado, 2PM celebró conciertos en Shanghai, Indonesia, Tailandia y Macau, y recibió una gran cantidad de amor de sus fans extranjeros. Sus conciertos recibieron grandes elogios por sus entretenidas interpretaciones. El lugar donde interpretaron sus éxitos y sus presentaciones especiales en solitario excedieron las expectativas de sus fans. El grupo regresara una vez mas a los respectivos países para devolverles todo el amor a sus fans. 'Sexto sencillo japones ‘Give Me Love A finales de mayo '''2PM' barrió las listas con su sexto sencillo japonés Give Me Love. La canción se coloco en el numero en las listas de Tower Records y el segundo lugar en las listas de Oricon. El nuevo sencillo da una muestra de estilo clásico de 2PM en una poderosa canción de baile de ritmo rápido. El sencillo ya estaba recibiendo mucha atención porque era el tema central de un popular drama japonés de la estación de TBS, Take Five. Este álbum también contó con las habilidades de composición de miembro de Jun K. ya que escribió la canción Falling In Love. Cuando el tono de timbre para esta canción salió, rápidamente se convirtió en el número uno como tono descargado en Japón. 2PM envió mensajes a sus seguidores dándoles las gracias por todo el amor para su nuevo álbum. Ellos se comprometieron a trabajar más duro y llevarles mejores rendimientos. 'Séptimo sencillo japones ‘Winter Games El nuevo sencillo japonés del grupo, fue lanzado el 16 de octubre y el vídeo musical completo se revelo mas tarde. Una vez más, '2PM' demuestran por qué son tan populares con su estilo llamativo, baile dinámico y buena música. El grupo regresa usando gabardinas que combinan con el tema de invierno de este nuevo sencillo. Capturan el corazón de sus fans japonesas con esta nueva canción que ya tomó el primer lugar en la categoría ringtones de la lista japonesa Recochoku. '''2PM' ha estado visitando distintas partes de Japón promocionando su nuevo sencillo. Durante un fan meeting en Japón, la audiencia enloqueció cuando el grupo presentó la nueva canción. Además, del 12 al 24 de octubre, el poster de 2PM se mostrará en las líneas del metro en Tokio. Winter Games llegó al primer lugar de la lista diaria de Oricon tan pronto fue lanzado. Por otro lado, el sencillo también llego al primer lugar de la lista semanal de Oricon el 23 de octubre, comprobando nuevamente la gran popularidad del grupo. Esto ha llamado la atención ya que es la primera vez en nueve meses que un grupo de K-Pop ha llegado al número uno en el Oricon Weekly Singles Chart. '2014: Tercer álbum completo japones 'Genesis of 2PM '''2PM' confirmo su estatus como super estrellas japonesas con el tremendo apoyo recibido por el lanzamiento de su tercer álbum japonés, Genesis of 2PM. El álbum ha alcanzo el número uno en las listas de Oricon y vendió 63.000 unidades. Genesis of 2PM supero las ventas del anterior álbum japonés, Legendof 2PM que vendió cerca de 51.000 unidades. Su nuevo álbum contiene 13 canciones incluyendo los sencillos Winter Games y Step by Step. Este álbum recibió mucha atención con el pre lanzamiento de los sencillos que se ubicaron en el primer lugar de las listas de ringtons. 2PM actualmente se encuentra en un tour por Japón que comenzó en Nagoya el 27 de enero. Ellos seguirán en el tour en marzo y se encontraran con cerca de 150.000 fans. 'Cuarto álbum completo coreano ‘Go Crazy El 9 de septiembre '''2PM' regreso con Go Crazy y el lanzamiento del vídeo musical de Go Crazy es un tema divertido y enérgico y es la canción principal de su cuarto álbum de larga duración que contiene 10 temas nuevos, entre ellos Go Crazy y otros como She’s Ma Girl, Mine, Pull&Pull, Boyfriend y Awesome. También incluye las versiones coreanas de las canciones japonesas Beautiful y I’m Your Man. El miembro de 2PM Jun.K trabajó en un par de temas del álbum incluyendo la canción principal Go Crazy, Jun.K escribió y ayudó en la composición y arreglos de varias canciones. Chansung también contribuyó en un par de temas. Escribió la letra de Mine y ayudó a escribir la letra de Boyfriend. Taecyeon también aportó el rap de las canciones Mine, Awesome, Boyfriend y Pull&Pull. JYP Entertainment también revelo el listado de canciones de la edición del álbum Grand Edition, que se podrá comprar online el 29 de septiembre. La Grand Edition de Go Crazy incluirá otras cuatro canciones: Superman, Please Come Back (feat. Baek Ah Yeon), Love Is True y The Words Love. Los temas de esta edición están interpretados por los miembros de 2PM en diferentes unidades, con lo que se podrán apreciar sus cualidades vocales incluso mejor. Jun.K y Wooyoung trabajaron en Superman, Junho y Nichkhun colaboraron en Love is True, y Taecyeon y Chansung se unieron en Please Come Back y The Words Love. 'Cuarto Concierto Solitario ‘2PM World Tour -Go Crazy-'' 2PM está listo para su próxima gira mundial titulada Go Crazy! Días después de anunciar su regreso en septiembre, el grupo revelo los detalles de su próximo concierto en Corea. El concierto en Corea titulado Go Crazy se llevará a cabo el 3 y 4 de octubre en el Jamsil Indoor Stadium. El grupo luego viajará a China, Tailandia, Indonesia, Estados Unidos y otros países más que se irán confirmando a lo largo de la gira. El 15 de octubre, el Facebook y Twitter oficial de JYP Entertainment revelaron las cuatro paradas que el grupo estará haciendo a lo largo de Estados Unidos. Los chicos estará dirigiéndose a Nueva Jersey, Illinois, Texas y California. El 14 de noviembre, el grupo estará presentándose en el Centro Prudential en Newark, Nueva Jersey, en el Teatro Rosemont en Rosemont, Illinois el 16 de noviembre, en el Teatro Verizon en Dallas, Texas el 18 de noviembre, así como en el Auditorio Shrine en Los Ángeles, California el 21 de noviembre. '2015: Noveno sencillo japones 'Guilty Love El grupo '''2PM' publico la versión completa de su canción 365 en su canal oficial japonés de Youtube. El vídeo musical es inspirador y no hay duda de que los chicos disfrutaron mucho mientras rodaron el vídeo. No hay un solo momento en el que no sonrían de oreja a oreja mientras descubren Tailandia y disfrutan del clima y los paisajes de ensueño. La canción, en japonés, habla de lo felices que se sienten por tenerse los unos a los otros los 365 días del año. La melodía y el tono acompañan al vídeo musical, son pura alegría y felicidad, así que uno no puede dejar de visualizar un verano en el paraíso. Los chicos sin duda han hecho un vídeo cálido y alegre que templará, al menos espiritualmente, a los espectadores durante el invierno. la canción se incluirá en su álbum single Guilty Love. 2PM publico su otro sencillo japonés titulado Guilty Love el 28 de enero de 2015. La agencia del grupo, JYP Entertainment, revelo una imagen promocional antes del lanzamiento. El acto espera aumentar la popularidad de los chicos después de su exitoso Go Crazy. La canción principal de este sencillo es descrita como un número funky dance. En el sencillo también se encontrará la canción 365, la cual tiene una melodía pegadiza y ha sido compuesta por Junho. Además, parece que el año que comienza será un año lleno de trabajo para 2PM, ya que comenzarán 2015 con dos eventos para fans en la ciudad japonesa de Saitama el 3 y 4 de enero, y que se llamarán 2PM Hottest Japan New Year Party 2015 – Old Boy Vs Young Boy. El grupo espera seguir con la racha de éxito de 2014, que tuvo lanzamientos de 2PM tanto en solitario como en grupo, y además también lanzaron un DVD japonés, el cual llegó a lo más alto de la lista Oricon. El sencillo fue lanzado el 28 de enero y vendió 98 000 copias en menos de una semana de acuerdo con Oricon Style. También llegó a lo más alto de la lista Tower Records de ventas el primer día de su lanzamiento. 'Cuarto álbum completo japones ‘2PM OF 2PM '' 2PM regreso con su cuarto álbum japones 2PM OF 2PM. El álbum fue lanzado el 14 de abril en tres ediciones, una edición limitada de CD + DVD alojado en una caja especial, una edición limitada 2CD alojado en una caja especial y viene con un álbum de fotos de 80 páginas y un CD normal Sólo edición. Ediciones limitadas y primeras prensas de la edición regular también incluyen una tarjeta de aplicación. Un mes más tarde, una edición re envasada del álbum fue lanzado en dos ediciones: una limitada CD + DVD de edición incluyendo el ultimo concierto del grupo. También incluía un álbum de fotos de 60 páginas y un CD normal de única edición. La edición re envasado incluye una nueva canción, I Know. El álbum debutó en el número uno en la lista de álbumes de Oricon semanal. 'Quinto álbum completo coreano ‘Nª5 El 5 de junio, '''JYP Entertainment' anunció que el próximo álbum de larga duración de 2PM, No.5, se pondrá a la venta el 15 de junio. Además, la agencia también ha confirmado el nombre de la canción principal del disco, My House, y ha publicado imágenes teaser individuales. No solo eso, según una información de Star News, el tema My House fue escrito completamente por el miembro de 2PM Jun.K. Después de haber demostrado su sensibilidad musical componiendo otros temas de 2PM en el pasado, como el éxito del año pasado GO CRAZY!, el nuevo tema de Jun.K seguro que aumentará la expectación por el último álbum del grupo. Mientras, el vídeo musical de My House se lanzará al mismo tiempo que No.5, el 15 de junio. El grupo también ofrecerá su primera actuación de regreso el 5 de junio a las 9 p.m. KST a través de Starcast On Air de Naver. A la medianoche del 15 de junio, JYP Entertainment lanzó en su canal oficial de Youtube el vídeo musical del single de comeback de 2PM, My House. El vídeo musical comienza con el personaje principal femenino huyendo del baile cuando el reloj se acerca a la media noche, al estilo de Cenicienta. Los miembros del grupo de chicos, que también parecen tener personajes inspirados en varios otros cuentos de hadas, van tras ella en varios puntos. La canción también se acompaña de una coreografía divertida. 'Quinto Concierto Solitario '2015 2PM Concert -House Party-'' El 29 de mayo, la agencia de 2PM, JYP Entertainment, reveló: “El concierto de regreso de 2 días de 2PM el 27 y 28 de junio se llevará a cabo en el Olympic Gymnastics Arena en Seúl y el titulo del concierto se ha confirmado como 2015 2PM Concert ‘House Party’. JYP Entertainment comento :“Como es el primer concierto de 2PM luego de su regreso en junio, los fans podrán experimentar las nuevas canciones del grupo en vivo”, dijo la agencia. “Les daremos a los fans un concierto más audaz y mejorado que el anterior concierto del grupo, ‘Go Crazy’ ”, dijeron los mismo. Mientras tanto, las entradas para House Party están listos para su venta a través de Interpark desde el 29 de mayo a las 8PM KST. 'Décimo sencillo japones 'Higher El 29 de septiembre '''2PM' revelo un corto vídeo musical para su nuevo sencillo japones Higher en el canal oficial de Youtube en Japón. El décimo sencillo del grupo será revelado el 21 de octubre el mismo día que los miembros llevarán a cabo su concierto titulado Six HIGHER Days. Anteriormente se reveló los vídeos adelanto para cada miembro. El sencillo vendrá en seis diferentes versiones para cada miembro y contendrá un sencillo en solitario de cada miembro. Todas las versiones encabezaron las listas de pre-ordenes en Japan Tower Recor. '2016: Sexto álbum completo coreano 'Gentleman’s Game '''2PM' anunció oficialmente sus planes para realizar un comeback en Septiembre después de que todos los integrantes terminaran sus promociones individuales. Su más reciente álbum fue No.5 en el 2015. JYP Entertainment dijo: 2PM tiene como objetivo realizar un comeback a mediados de Septiembre y actualmente están preparando el nuevo álbum”. La agencia también reveló el concepto, diciendo: “El álbum mostrará una imagen varonil diferente de su anterior concepto Idols-bestias. Para su nuevo álbum, los integrantes cambiarán de su imagen ruda a una imagen de novio ideal. El 4 de Septiembre, JYP publico una foto teaser de la agenda, la cual incluye cuatro rondas de imágenes teaser, un vídeo teaser y más, dirigiendo todo hasta el lanzamiento online de su nuevo álbum el 13 de Septiembre a la medianoche KST. 2PM ofreció a fans un adelanto de su canción principal Promise (I’ll Be), presentándola por primera vez en el programa “SNL Korea 8”. Usando los trajes de sus teasers, los integrantes de 2PM cantaron Promise (I’ll Be) en vivo para la audiencia. Sin embargo, parece que querían dejar la coreografía a la imaginación, ya que evitaron bailar durante su presentación. El 13 de septiembre a la medianoche KST, el exitoso grupo lanzó su nuevo disco Gentlemen’s Game , que incluye once canciones en total. También liberaron el video musical de su canción, Promise (I’ll Be) , que Taecyeon co-compuso y co-escribió. Taecyeon también contribuyó a la redacción de las letras para otras tres canciones, y los miembros Chansung y Wooyoung participaron en la creación de canciones para el álbum también. El álbum inmediatamente se colocó en el primer lugar en las listas de iTunes de Tailandia, Taiwán, Indonesia y Singapur. También ocupa el segundo lugar en Malasia, tercero en Hong Kong y octavo en Macao. Por otra parte, también encabezó las listas de Apple Music, así como el primer lugar en Tailandia, segundo lugar en Indonesia, Taiwán y Malasia y tercero en Singapur. Al álbum también le va muy bien a nivel nacional ya que ha estado en los primeros lugares en las listas de videos musicales en Corea del Sur y China. 'Undecimo sencillo japones 'Promise (I'll Be) A fines de septiembre de 2016, JYP reporto que 2PM lanzaria su Undecimo sencillo japones titulado ''Promise (I'll Be)' y se lanzara el 26 de octubre Integrantes centre|thumb|650px '''Izquierda a Derecha: Nichkhun, Taecyeon, Junho, Jun.K, Chansung y Wooyoung. *Jun. K (Vocalista, Bailarín y Rapero) *Nichkhun (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Taecyeon (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Wooyoung (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Junho (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Chansung (Maknae, Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) Ex-Integrante: *Jay Park (2008 - 2009) Discografía''' '''Corea 'Álbum' 'Repackage Álbum' Best Álbum Mini Álbum 'Single' 'Single Promocional' DVDs 'Japón' 'Álbum' 'Álbum Repackage' 'Single' Álbum Live DVDs Bandas Sonoras (OST) Dramas *"Give me love" para Take Five Peliculas * "Tired Of Waiting" para Jeon Woo Chi: The Taoist Wizard * "Give It To Me" Para Blind * "Hot" Para Blind Animes * "Take Off" para Ao no Exorcist (Ending) Juegos * "Shinning in the Night" para QQ Dance 2 Programas de TV Realitys *Hot Blood *Real 2PM (Naver TVCast) Variedades *Pretty Boy Generation * Idol Army temporada 2 * Idol Army Temporada 3 *Wild Bunny *Teacher Comes *Win Win *Dream Team *Heroes *2PM Show *2PM One Point Korean *Cultwo Show * Happy Together *God Of Victory *Human Condition *A Song For You *Star King *Radio Star *Hello Counselor *Running Man Colaboraciones *Let's Go - (Feat. Jun. K, Gyuri (Kara), Seohyun (SNSD), Changmin (2AM), Jaekyung (Rainbow), Jonghyun (SHINee), Sung Min (Super Junior), Kahi (After School), Luna (F(x)), JiEun (Secret), Junhyung (B2ST), Gayoon (4minute), Min (Miss A), G.O (MBLAQ) Bumkey (2wins), G.NA, Son Dambi ,Seo In Guk , IU, Ann)-Group of 20 (2010). *MUSIC - (Feat. Supreme Team, Boowhal, 8Eight, Jea y Narsha (Brown Eyed Girls) - MAMA Theme Song (2010). *This Christmas - (Feat. J.Y.Park, Wonder Girls, 2AM, Miss A, JOO, San E) - JYP Nation (2010). *2PM & T-ara - First Love. Special Stage (2011) *Win The Day / 모두 애쓰리 (Feat. Miss A, ZE:A, Sistar, MBLAQ,Dal★Shabet, Nine Muses, B1A4, 4minute) - TEAM SIII - Win The Day (2012). Conciertos/Tours *'2PM 1st Concert "Don't Stop Can't Stop" 2010' **31 Julio - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastics Arena **01 Agosto - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastics Arena **07 y 08 Agosto - Busan, Corea del Sur - Bexco *'2PM Encore Concert "Don't Stop Can't Stop" 2010' **04 y 05 Septiembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Jamsil Indoor Stadium *'2PM 1st Japan Tour "Take Off" 2011' **06 Mayo - Sapporo - Zepp Sapporo **08 Mayo - Fukuoka - Zepp Fukuoka **09 Mayo - Osaka - Zepp Osaka **10 Mayo - Nagoya - Zepp Nagoya **12 Mayo - Tokyo - Makuhari Messe **13 Mayo - Tokyo - Zepp Tokyo *'2PM "Hands Up" Asia Tour 2011-2012' **05 y 06 Septiembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Jamsil Indoor Stadium **07 y 08 Septiembre - Taipei, Taiwán - National Taiwán University Gymnasium **11 Noviembre - Jakarta, Indonesia - Mangga Dua Square **19 Noviembre - Singapore - Indoor Stadium **25 Noviembre - Malaysia - Stadium Negara **18 Febrero - Bangkok, Tailandia - Impact Arena **25 Febrero - Nanjing, China - Nanjing Olympic Sports Center Stadium **10 Mayo - Hong Kong, China - Asia World Expo Arena *'2PM 2nd Japan Arena Tour "Republic Of 2PM" 2011' **03 Diciembre - Mie - Mie Prefectural Sun Arena **05 y 06 Diciembre - Osaka - Osaka Jo-Hall **08 Diciembre - Nagoya - Gaishi Hall **14 Diciembre - Saitama - Saitama Super Arena **17 y 18 Diciembre - Fukuoka - Marine Messe **20 y 21 Diciembre - Tokyo - Tokyo Budokan *'2PM 3th Japan Tour "Six Beautiful Days" 2012' **24, 25, 28, 29, 30 y 31 Mayo - Tokyo - Tokyo Budokan **05 y 06 Junio - Yokohama - Yokohama Arena *'2PM Live Tour "What Time Is It" 2012-2013' **17 Noviembre - Shangai, China - Mercedes Benz Arena **08 Diciembre - Jakarta, Indonesia - Mata Elang International Stadium **15 Diciembre - Taipei, Taiwán - Nangan Exhibition Hall **22 Diciembre - Macau, China - Cotai Arena **02 Marzo - Manila, Philippines - Mall Of Asia Arena **30 Marzo - Guangzhou, China - Guangzhou Gymnasium **08 Abril - Bangkok, Tailandia - Impact Arena **21 y 22 Junio - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Jamsil Indoor Stadium *'2PM Japan Tour "Legend Of 2PM" 2013' **11 y 12 Enero - Fukuoka - Marine Messe **24 y 25 Enero - Nagoya - Gaishi Hall **28 y 30 Enero - Osaka - Osaka Jo-Hall **13 y 14 Febrero - Tokyo - Tokyo Budokan **19 y 20 Febrero - Tokyo - Zepp Tokyo **23 y 24 Febrero - Sapporo - Sapporo Kaiteru **20 y 21 Abril - Tokyo - Tokyo Dome *'2PM Japan Tour "Genesis Of 2PM" 2014' **27 y 28 Enero - Nagoya - Gaishi Hall **31 Enero - Yokohama - Yokohama Arena **01 y 02 Febrero - Yokohama - Yokohama Arena **22 y 23 Febrero - Fukuoka - Marine Messe **04 y 06 Marzo - Osaka - Osaka Jo-Hall **17, 18, 25 y 26 Marzo - Tokyo - Yoyogi National Stadium *'2PM World Tour "Go Crazy" 2014-2015' **03 y 04 Octubre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Jamsil Indoor Stadium **11 Octubre - Bangkok, Tailandia - Impact Arena **01 Noviembre - Beijing, China - Capital Indoor Stadium **14 Noviembre - New Jersey, EEUU - Prudential Center **16 Noviembre - Chicago, EEUU - Rosemont Theatre **18 Noviembre - Dallas, EEUU - Verizon Theatre At Gran Prairie **20 Noviembre - Los Angeles, EEUU - Shrine Auditorium **29 Noviembre - Guangzhou, China - Guangzhou International Sports Arena **17 Enero - Nanjing, China - Nanjing Olympic Sports Center Stadium **14 Febrero - Hong Kong, China - Asia World Expo Arena **28 Marzo - Jakarta, Indonesia - Istora Senayan **04 Abril - Shangai, China - Mercedes Benz Arena *'2PM Japan Tour "2PM Of 2PM" 2015' **07 y 08 Abril - Fukuoka - Marine Messe **14 y 15 Abril - Nagoya - Gaishi Hall **07 y 08 Mayo - Osaka - Osaka Jo-Hall **19 y 21 Mayo - Yokohama - Yokohama Arena **23 y 25 Mayo - Tokyo - Yoyogi National Gymnasium **30 y 31 Mayo - Hokkaido - Hokkaido Sports Complex *'2PM Concert "House Party" 2015' **20 Marzo - Bangkok, Tailandia - Impact Arena **27 y 28 Junio - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastics Arena **22 y 24 Junio - Saitama, Japón - Saitama Super Arena *'2PM Japan Tour "Six Higher Days" 2015' **07 y 09 Octubre - Tokyo - Tokyo Budokan **13 y 15 Octubre - Osaka - Osaka Jo-Hall **20 y 22 Octubre - Yokohama - Yokohama Arena **27 y 29 Octubre - Nagoya - Nippon Gaishi Hall *'2PM Japan Tour "Galaxy Of 2PM" 2016' **23 y 24 Abril - Nagoya - Nippon Gaishi Hall **29 Abril - Tokyo - Yoyogi National Gymnasium **01 Mayo - Tokyo - Yoyogi National Gymnasium **07 y 08 Mayo - Fukuoka - Fukuoka Convention Center **20 y 22 Mayo - Tokyo - Yoyogi National Gymnasium **28 y 29 Mayo - Hokkaido - Hokkaido Sports Complex **16 y 18 Junio - Osaka - Osaka Jo-Hall *'The 2PM In Tokyo Dome 2016' **26 y 27 Octubre - Tokyo, Japón - Tokyo Dome *'2PM Concert "6nights" 2017' **24, 25 y 26 Febrero - Seúl, Corea del Sur - SK Olympic Handball Gymnasium **03, 04 y 05 Marzo - Seúl, Corea del Sur - SK Olympic Handball Gymnasium Conciertos Participativos *'2009: '''JYP tour *'2010: Wonder Girls World Tour (en EE.UU. como acto de apertura) *'2010: '''JYP Nation Team Play Concert *'2011: 'JYP Nation Concert In Japón *'2012: 'JYP Nation Concert (Corea y Japón) *'2014: JYP Nation ONE MIC (Corea , Japón, Tailandia y China) 'Premios' Curiosidades *Se les apoda como los "Beast Idols" de Corea, por sus presentaciones en vivo cargadas de energía y fuerza. Las primeras en otorgarles este nombre fueron sus propias fans. Para ellas, la fuerza con que se presentan les hace verse agresivos, como "una bestia". *Participaron en el programa Idol Army, convirtiendo esa temporada en la de mayor ranking junto a la de Super Junior. *Son reconocidos por TVCF la mayor entidad para la designación de comerciales publicitarios en Corea, como los "Reyes de la Publicidad" debido a que el grupo cuenta con más 14 comerciales anuales a nivel nacional y, aunque Girls Generation supera ese número, ellos ocupan el primer lugar de notas medias, números de vistas y descarga. *Tailandia es uno de los países de Asia donde el grupo ha conseguido mayor fama. La principal razón es que uno de sus miembros Nichkhun, es nativo de allí, por esto suelen referirse al país como su segundo hogar. * Su primera gira de conciertos recibió el nombre "Don't Stop Can't Stop", dando el primer recital en un escenario de lujo el Estadio Olímpico de Seúl. Sus teloneros fueron sus compañeros de agencia 2AM y Miss A, además asistieron artistas reconocidos como Tiger JK, Tiffany, Yuri, Jessica yJessica Hyoyeon de Girls Generation, Tasha, BEAST entre otros. * Son el único grupo en conseguir renovar contracto con la reconocida marca Coca Cola por tres años consecutivos. Por tal motivo, el grupo fue invitado a la exhibición especial de productos y logos de la empresa en celebración por sus 125 años. *Trabajan desde aproximadamente tres años para la Organización de Turismo en Corea, y en el año 2011 se convirtieron, junto a Miss A, en la imagen de Touch Korea. Nichkhun no forma parte de este contrato, ya que él patrocina el turismo en Tailandia, su país de origen. *En su primer concierto en Busan durante la canción "Thank U" las fans los sorprendieron lanzando les aviones de papel con el mensaje "no importa lo que ocurra, siempre estaremos aquí", como muestra de su apoyo tras la salida del líder, Jay Park. *Fueron galardonados en el Mandarin Music Honors 2010, mayor festival de música de China y uno de los mejores en Asia, con el premio "Cantante más popular de Asia", siendo el primer y único artista coreano en ganar esta categoría. *Desde el 2010, el grupo ha conseguido posicionarse en el primer lugar como "Los Mejores 10 Modelos" según TVCF, así mismo algunos miembros han alcanzado entrar en el rating de manera individual. Para el año 2012, TVCF ubica nuevamente al grupo en la primera posición de la lista, pero esta vez ingresan los seis miembros, esto quiere decir que el grupo obtuvo desde la primera a la séptima posición del listado que constituye 10 escalas, siendo el primer grupo en lograrlo. *El "Ministerio de Igualdad de Género y Familiar" ha prohibido su single "Hands Up" a los menores de edad por contener frases referente al alcohol, ante esto, el grupo debió cambiar la letra de la canción en directo y en la parte del coro en vez de decir "Get Our Drinks Up (eleva tus tragos)" dice "Put Your Dreams Up (eleva tus sueños)". *En el 2011 el tema Take Off ''fue utilizado como ending del anime Ao No Exorcist. *En el 2011 fueron seleccionados por New York Daily News como uno de los grupos coreanos que deben ser escuchados. *"Beautiful" fue lanzado el 6 de junio en Japón, consiguiendo el récord de ser el single con más ventas independientemente del género. 2PM visitó la tienda Shibuya el 22 de noviembre, donde recibieron el certificado de reconocimiento. *Lanzaron en Corea un álbum especial "2PM Clothes Album", el cual se agotó en tan sólo un solo día. *"Masquerade" ha sido compuesta por NA.ZU.NA y M.I, que han trabajado previamente con artistas como Arashi, Koda Kumi y SMAP. El single también incluye el tema "Forever", compuesto por Junho. *Superaron su propia marca en ventas japonesas, donde"Beautiful" vendió 73.529 en un día, mientras que "Masquerade" vendió un total de 88.166 en ese mismo tiempo.' ''' *Obtienen certificado de oro con su single "Masquerade", por conseguir vender más de 100.000 copias. *2PM es ganador en Tower Records "K-POP Lovers Awards 2012" como mejores artistas del año. *Son el primer grupo coreano en presentarse en el Budokan 6 veces. Logrando que más de 60.000 fans en total asistieran a su tour "Six Beautiful Days". *Son el primer grupo coreano en aparecer en la portada de un periódico japonés (ocupando completamente la página). *2PM junto a BIGBANG han sido escogidos por Oricon como los mejores grupos en dar conciertos (141 conciertos) en el 2012. En el caso de 2PM, es debido a su tour "Six Beautiful Days". *Dos de sus miembros han participado en We Got Married. Nichkhun con Victoria y Wooyoung con Park Se Young. Mientras que Taecyeon junto a la artista taiwanesa Wu Ying Jie, formó parte de la versión internacional del programa. *Taecyeon (#13) ha sido incluido en la lista de The 100 Most Handsome Faces of 2013. *Taecyeon (#10) ha sido incluido en la lista de The 100 Most Handsome Faces of 2014. *La venta de su segundo álbum japonés "Legend of 2PM" ocupó el 1er y 2do puesto con sus versiones A y B en ranking de ventas diarias de Oricon. *2PM es el primer grupo de JYP Entertainment en tener un concierto en Filipinas. *Peniel de BTOB los menciona en los agradecimientos del mini-álbum "Press Play". *En abril del 2013 lanzaron una canción en chino titulada "Shining in the Night", como parte del juego online QQ Dance2. El grupo fue elegido como el nuevo modelo de apoyo para el juego de acción de ritmo en línea. La enorme compañía de juegos cuenta con 200 millones de miembros y registro diario de miembros llegan a 10 millones. Este juego es muy querido por la generación joven y es la sensación 'de la danza de la moda' en China. *2PM se presentó en el Tokyo Dome, el recinto para conciertos más grande de Japón, los días 20 y 21 de abril de 2013, llenando en su totalidad el estadio con 110.000 fans del grupo. A los miembros se les vio muy conmovidos, hasta llegar a las lágrimas, ya que las fans prepararon sorpresas para ambos días, entre ellas, el llamado "Océano de arco iris". *El vídeo teaser correspondiente a su tercer álbum de estudio, Grown, fue proyectado en Time Square, Nueva York y en Piccadilly, Londres. *JYP Entertainment lanzó diversos códigos con pistas que las fans debían descifrar para obtener detalles del comeback del grupo con el álbum Grown. Esta forma de promoción es algo novedoso en 2PM e incluso en el K-Pop. *Su segundo single promocional lleva el nombre de "Comeback When You Hear This Song". El MV muestra como una relación es arruinada mediante los pecados capitales, la chica es el orgullo (Pride) mientras que cada miembro representa el resto de los pecados: Chansung-Lujuria (Lust), Nichkhun-Avaricia (Greed), Wooyoung-Pereza (Sloth), Junho-Gula (Gluttony), Jun. K-Ira (Wrath) y Taecyeon-Envidia (Envy). * MBC transmitió un programa especial llamado "2PM Returns Come Back Special " donde por primera vez presentan en directo sus dos singles promocionales "Comeback When You Hear This Song" y "A.D.T.O.Y". En este mismo programa, mostraron una entrevista en la que los miembros comentan sobre el proceso de preparación del álbum y sobre los problemas personales que pasaron durante los 2 últimos años. *El single japonés del grupo "Give me Love" había mantenido el primer lugar en Tower Records, cuando el 3 de mayo "Grown", su álbum coreano, logró posicionarse en lo más alto de la lista, haciendo que 2PM se derrotase a sí mismo en Japón y demostrando su gran popularidad en el país. *"Give me Love" fue seleccionado como tema principal del dorama japonés Take Five. *Tras su lanzamiento, "Grown" logró ocupar el 1er lugar en el ranking de ventas físicas de Gaon y Hanteo (portales coreanos) y, a su vez, se apoderó de la cartelera de Tower Records y HMV (portales japoneses). *"Grown", consiguió posicionarse en lo más alto del listado de Itunes en 6 países asiáticos al mismo tiempo (excluyendo Corea y Japón). Así mismo, alcanzó el 6to lugar en la cartelera semanal de los álbumes más vendidos en la categoría "World Album" (álbum mundial) de Billboard. *Las entradas para los dos conciertos en Seúl, que darán culminación a su gira por Asia "What time is it?", se agotaron en menos de una hora. *La Grand Edition de su tercer álbum de estudio, Grown, contiene un disco adicional con canciones solistas compuestas por cada uno de los miembros que la interpreta. *Séptimo single japonés 'Winter Games' es lanzado el 16 octubre y en 5 días vendido un total de 100.011 copias, estando por mas de 5 días #1 en la lista de Oricon. También llegó al puesto #1 en el Top 100 de Billboard Japón y puesto #1 en el Chart semanal de singles de Tower Records. *En un programa de radio dijeron que ya no viven los 6 en un solo departamento, Chansung, Nichkhun y Junho siguen en la misma casa, mientras que Jun. K y Wooyoung tienen sus propios departamentos, y Taecyeon vive con sus padres. * 2PM se convirtió en el primer grupo K-Pop que obtiene el número 1 en la lista Oricon con discos publicados por el grupo y los miembros individualmente, éstos son Junho y Jun.K que debutaron como solistas en Japón el 2013 y 2014, respectivamente. * En julio del 2014 son nombrados Embajadores Honorarios de la 'K-POP EXPO in ASIA'. * El "2PM World Tour" empezará con un concierto en Seúl en octubre. También planean estar en Tailandia, China, EE.UU., Indonesia y más. * Go Crazy! es el nombre de su cuarto álbum de estudio. La canción promocional, que recibe el mismo nombre, está compuesta por Jun. K, miembro del grupo; el vídeo de esta canción alcanzó un millón vista en un sólo un día y a si mismo el segundo día también obtuvo otro millón de visitas. * Así mismo, 2PM realizó un lanzamiento simultáneo en Japón de su 8vo ,single llamado "Midaretemina" (Go Crazy versión Japonés.) * Gracias a este 8vo single y su 4to álbum de estudio, 2PM obtuvo triple corona en Japón. Logrando el 1r lugar en Oricon, Tower Records y HMV. * Su comeback de Go Crazy! fue retransmitido en el episodio 9 del drama "She's so Lovable" cuando los practicantes están esperando en la sala de ensayos para ver el comeback de Si Won. * Son unos de los grupos mas populares de Japón, Tailandia y Corea. * Son muy cercanos a los artitas de JYP. * GOT7 los ha tomado su modelo a seguir. * Nichkhun tiene 3.6 millones de seguidores en twitter. * 2PM abrió un café llamado "THE STREET" ' el 27 de Diciembre del 2014, en una animada fiesta de inauguración del café que tuvo lugar en Cheongdamdong al cual asistieron algunos amigos artistas como Joon hyung, Gyuri y Jungjin, la fiesta de inauguración parecía ser también una celebración por el cumpleaños de Taecyeon. * Suzy de Miss A el 13 de Julio del 2015 visitó la cafetería '"THE STREET" 'para promocionar su nuevo producto un café con su imagen '''Clalen. ' * Muchos de los artistas de JYP Entertaiment visitan a menudo el café '"THE STREET" ', pero también lo hacen otros artistas amigos de diferentes empresas. * 2PM inaugura un segundo café '''"THE STREET" '''en Itaewon. * El 29 de mayo del 2015 JYP Entertaiment y SM Entertaiment han confirmado el rompimiento de Nichkhun y Tiffany de Girls' Generation, luego de 1 año y 5 meses de relación. * En menos de 22 horas su MV "My House" alcanzo un millón de visitas * Tuvieron un reality show llamado Oven Radio para promocionar su 5to álbum coreano, "No.5". * Volvieron con una imagen mas sexy y varonil. * Nichkhun, Chansung, Woyooung y Taecyeon aparecieron en el programa de supervivencia de JYP Sixteen. Chansung fue MC del programa. * Es uno de los grupos K-Pop que tiene menos anti fans. * En 2016 realizaron su última gira en Japón siendo esta "GALAXY OF 2PM" * Taecyeon, Wooyoung y Nichkhun tuvieron un programa de cocina llamado “OkJangKhun’s ReciPe.M” * Algunas miembros de TWICE son fans de 2PM. * Todos los miembros son cercanos a las miembros de Girls Generation, sobre todo taecyeon. * En una encuesta hecha en corea Taecyeon quedo en 1 primer lugar y 2PM en segundo lugar como los ídolos con mejor cuerpo. * Son los que hacen mas dinero en JYP. * El 13 de septiembre de 2016 se lanzó de forma digital su 6to álbum coreano titulado "GENTLEMEN'S GAME" y el 19 de septiembre se lanzó de forma física. * Su 6to álbum coreano "GENTLEMEN'S GAME" en su primera semana alcanzó la cima en ventas físicas tanto en las listas de Hanteo y GAON en Corea y también en las listas diarias y semanales de la cadena de tiendas TOWER RECORDS en Japón. * "GENTLEMEN'S GAME" es su último álbum de estudio en Corea del Sur antes que los integrantes comiencen a ingresar al ejército, dando inicio a este en el 2017 y siendo Jun. K el primer integrante en realizar el servicio militar obligatorio. * 2PM tendrá un nuevo programa de variedades que será emitido en el mes de enero del 2017 y este será grabado en Australia. Enlaces *2PM Pagina Oficial - Corea *2PM Pagina Oficial - Japón *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial '''YouTube *Youtube Canal Oficial Facebook *Facebook Oficial Twitter *2PM Twitter Oficial *Jun. K Twitter Oficial *Nichkhun Twitter Oficial *Wooyoung Twitter Oficial *Taecyeon Twitter Oficial *Junho Twitter Oficial *Chansung Twitter Oficial Instagram *Jun.K Instagram Oficial *Junho Instagram Oficial V App *V App Oficial Galeria 2PM 01.jpg 2PM 02.jpeg 2PM 03.png 2PM 04.jpg 2PM 05.jpg 2PM 06.jpeg 2PM 07.jpeg 2PM 08.jpeg Videografía 'Corea' 2PM -10 out of 10 from Hottest Time of the Day.|10 out of 10 2PM - 10 out of 10 (Special Clip for Fans) -B-Side Ver.-|10 out of 10 (Special Clip for Fans) -B-Side Ver.- 2pm-angel mv|Angel Concert 2PM - "Only you" First Open Concert for fans|Only you (2008) 2PM Again & again 2 00PM Time for change|Again & Again 2PM - Again & Again (Dance Ver)|Again & Again (Dance Ver.) 2PM 'I HATE YOU'2 00PM Time for change|I Hate You 2pm-돌아올지도 몰라|You Might Come Back 'Japón' 2PM - Take off -short ver.-|Take Off -short ver.- 2PM - I`m your man -short ver.-|I'm Your Man -short ver.- 2PM - Ultra Lover -short ver.-|Ultra Lover -short ver.- 2PM - Beautiful -short ver.-|Beautiful -short ver.- 2PM - マスカレード ～Masquerade～ -short ver.-|Masquerade -short ver.- 2PM - GIVE ME LOVE -short ver.-|Give Me Love -short ver.- 2PM - Winter Games (short ver)|Winter Games -short ver.- 2PM - Go Crazy! (Japanese Ver)|Go Crazy! (Japanese Ver.) 'China' Shining in the night (QQ Dance2) MV - 2PM|Shining in the night (QQ Dance2) |} Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2008 Categoría:Sony Music Japan Categoría:JPop Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JBoyBand Categoría:JDebut2011